The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems may be used to perform etching, deposition, lithography, and/or other treatment of substrates such as semiconductor wafers. Example processes that may be performed on a substrate include, but are not limited to, a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process, a chemically enhanced plasma vapor deposition (CEPVD) process, a sputtering physical vapor deposition (PVD) process, an ion implantation process, and/or other etch, deposition, and cleaning processes. A substrate may be arranged on a pedestal, an electrostatic chuck (ESC), etc. in a processing chamber of the substrate processing system. For example, during an etch or deposition process, such as a PECVD process, a gas mixture including one or more precursors is introduced into the processing chamber and plasma is struck to etch the substrate.
During process steps, temperatures of various components of the system, and the substrate itself, may vary. These temperature variations may have undesirable effects on the resulting substrates (e.g., non-uniform critical dimensions). Accordingly, substrate processing systems may implement various systems and methods for controlling temperatures of various components and the substrates during processing.